


Build It Together

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pets, The Hando is in the background mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Leia and Amilyn have been living together for some time, and after learning that Mon has an excess of fur babies, decide to adopt one of their own. But first, they have to build a proper enclosure...
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Build It Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> I hope this little fluffy fic brings some brightness to your day <3

“Hold it steady… Good.” Leia muttered as she applied pressure to the trigger. “Almost got it.” Pulling the trigger back further, Leia drove the screw home. “There! Let it go.” 

With a deep breath, Amilyn released her iron grip on the wooden frame. “Alright… I think it actually worked!” She cheered after several excruciating seconds to see if the structure would hold true or collapse in on itself. 

“I told you it would.” Leia responded with a smirk as the taller woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “I made a scale model, remember? We even threw it down the stairs.” 

Amilyn chuckled, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. “Just because it works in toothpicks and hot glue does not mean it’ll translate well to full size. Didn’t you learn your lesson from the Alderaan memorial project?” 

Leia frowned in the bear hug she was now being absorbed into. “Do not remind me of that disaster of a project.” That mess had nearly driven a wedge between her and her best friend and go-to contractor, Han, with all the complications that arose between them. Luckily, their supplier on the project, Lando, had been able to smooth things over. A little too well, actually, seeing that now him and Han were a ‘thing’. Another kiss to Leia’s forehead cheered her up and cleared her head. 

“The final product was delightful, though, as is this.” Amilyn added, gesturing to the geometric masterpiece of wooden beams and steel wire hanging off the back wall of their living room, complete with a small flap-door out onto a miniature sunning deck. 

“So far so good. We just need to attach the mesh, hang the door, build some hides and chews…” Now going for the lips, Amilyn bowed her head down for another smooch. 

“Yes, yes, all in good time.” 

Leia surrendered, allowing Amilyn to sweep them both down onto the couch. “First cuddles.” Amilyn tossed a blanket over them both as Leia nestled in against her. 

“Alright… You are irresistible, you know that right?” 

“I’m banking on it!” 

After some very sweet cuddles and cold refreshing drinks, the girls went at it again, Leia working on attaching the wire mesh to the enclosure while Amilyn cut up some failed furniture prototypes into hides, ladders, platforms, and chews for what would soon be arriving. When Han and Lando had brought the pieces over from storage, they were appalled to learn what would become of “Perfectly good material! Turned into a chew toy!” Lando had exclaimed. Han just shrugged, knowing the women were going to do whatever they set their mind to. “Let it go, I’ll buy you some nice, fresh cedar on the way home if you want.” Han had joked, corralling his boyfriend out of their yard before he went any further in his materials rant.

It was great to have a supply expert as a friend, but it also meant he knew exactly what things ought to be used for, and was prone to being mildly offended when this intended purpose was not fulfilled. “That beautiful grain pattern all for nothing!”

Han had responded with a “They will have a very stylish pet, no?” Before falling out of earshot, causing Leia and Amilyn to erupt into laughter. 

Once Leia was finished with the mesh and began fashioning the door, Amilyn fastened the platforms into place, securing ladders and walkways between them, and began to arrange the various toys throughout, putting paper bedding down on top of a sealed floor surface. 

Leia returned soon with the door and assessed Amilyns work. “Looks great, there’s just one little thing.” Amiyln quirked an eyebrow, quite satisfied with her arrangement as Leia moved one hide across the enclosure, then began rearranging the toys. When she made a move to switch the position of one of the ladders Amilyn decided to butt in, stepping between Leia and the construction. 

“Love, I know that you are the resident architect, yes, but I am the interior designer. And this, sweetie, is the interior that I have selected to design.” 

“Yes, yes, but the balance is not quite right… Trust me on this one.” 

Sighing, Amilyn decided to let Leia have this one. She did have a good eye for balance, after all. “Fine, but I reserve the right to change it back.” 

Needless to say, the design went back and forth several times before both women were satisfied. 

“I love it.” Amilyn exclaimed with a clap, and then the familiar ring of the doorbell sounded. After exchanging an excited glance between them, the women went to the door and welcomed their guests into their home. 

“Come on in, Mon. We are just putting the finishing touches on the enclosure.” Leia informed the older woman, ushering her along to where their creation sat. 

“Ah, that looks perfect.” Mon commented as she caught sight of the large structure. “Sheev is going to love it here.” 

Leia had to roll her eyes at the name of their new pet, knowing that Mon had a penchant for naming her fur babies after her political rivals for stress release apparently. Regardless, they had been preparing for this for quite some time and she was very excited, eyeing the cat crate in Mon’s left hand. 

“Well, let’s see what he thinks about it himself, hm?” Amilyn pried, also anxious to meet their newest family member. 

Mon laughed to herself. “Always in a rush, you two. That is until I need your permits submitted…” Leia restrained herself from groaning about how if the state had less restrictive permitting laws, her projects might actually stay on schedule for once. But she held that in, not wanting to politicize the moment further when something very lovely was about to happen. “But yes, it is time you met in person.” 

Setting the cat carrier down on the coffee table in the center of the room, Mon opened the metal door with one arm and reached into the carrier with the other. “Here he is!” She proclaimed as her hand emerged with a wriggling white and brown creature held gently in her grasp. “Who wants to hold him?” 

Amilyn extended her hands almost unconsciously, so in a matter of seconds she was holding a very curious ferret. “I love him immediately.” 

Reaching over, Leia rubbed the spot between the ferret’s ears, the creature leaning into the touch. “Agreed. Thank you Mon, he’s precious.” 

“I can see he is going to a good home, so it’s my pleasure.” Mon beamed. “I’ll leave you to it then, since I brought over the food and bedding last week I think you are all set.” 

Bidding her farewell, Leia and Amilyn doted over Sheev like he was the only thing in the world. “Maybe we should show him around the house?” Leia suggested and thus began a grand tour, but when showing off their bathtub Sheev decided he’d had about enough of sitting still in their hands and genuinely began trying to climb around. 

“I think he’ll take a rain check on the bedrooms.” Amilyn joked to which Leia agreed, quickly bringing their pet over to his enclosure and flicking open the door. 

“Run around, little guy.” 

The first thing he did was knock down the contested-over ladder. 

“I suppose he has his own design in mind.” Leia commented as he proceeded to drag the wooden hide across the enclosure to the far corner, jumping on top of it to access the platform rather than use the ladder. 

“I quite like it.” Amilyn noted as he knocked the toys off the platforms to the ground and then burying them. “Very minimalist.” 

“Hm… Yeah it looks cleaner. Good job Sheev.” Leia responded, going over to the storage drawer with the pet supplies to get him a treat, passing it to the ferret through the door. “You earned it.” 

By the morning, the enclosure barely resembled how they had originally set it up, which both women had a good laugh over as they sipped their coffee on the couch. “Luke says he looks like a rebel.” Leia read off her phone, rolling her eyes at her brother’s commentary. “Keep your valuables under lock and key. Does he think we are letting him roam the jewelry box or something?” 

Amilyn hummed. “About that… I think he stole my ring yesterday.” She flashed a bare hand, the high school ring usually on her finger missing.” 

Leia’s jaw nearly dropped. “You’re kidding right? Or did you tell him earlier? There is no way Luke just guessed that.” 

“Sheev is a ferret. They like the shinies.” 

“Right. Just a coincidence then. We should probably get your ring back though.” Leia stood up, ready to pick up the laden hide where Sheev had taken to piling up his food and trinkets. 

Sheev squeaked in protest and rubbed against Leia’s hand as she flipped over the dome. “Let’s see what you have in here… There’s a shiny… Wait, this is gold. Amilyn I think he has one of Mon’s… Oh.” 

Coffee mug abandoned, Amilyn was on one knee, beaming up at Leia. “Leia, will you-” 

Leia cut Amilyn off with a hug, scooping her up to stand on her feet. “Yes! Of course yes!” Releasing her now-fiancee from her grip, Leia slid the gold band onto her ring finger, blinking tears from the corners of her eyes. “A thousand times yes!” 

They embraced again, kissing each other deeply, and unbeknownst to them both, Sheev slid out through the open door and took off towards the bedroom, ready to find more shiny things… 


End file.
